


Dientes

by EnchiladaVerde



Series: Trepha one-shots (SPANISH) [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde
Summary: Trevor piensa en la cara de desaprobación de sus ancestros cuando, desde cualquier sitio donde estén, sean testigos de su patética muerte a causa de la mordida de un maldito pez en su trasero.Post temporada 2
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trepha one-shots (SPANISH) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754182
Kudos: 3





	Dientes

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier idea es buena excusa para escribir algo de esta ship. Espero disfruten la lectura

Trevor y Sypha deciden tomar un baño en un río en las entrañas del bosque. La oradora se queda en la parte más cercana al carruaje para poder vigilar el campamento, mientras que Trevor se dirige a la zona más alejada junto a una pequeña caída de agua. 

El agua corre de forma tranquila mientras que el sol toca la superficie con sus destellos de medio día. El cazador nada unos minutos y al llegar a la caída de agua permite que el torrente de masajes sus hombros tensos. El agua lo rodea por completo y provoca que una cortina de cabello cubra su mirada. 

Trevor escucha el golpeteo del agua contra su cuerpo y se queda inmerso. La única advertencia de peligro que recibe es un ligero movimiento de rocas cerca de sus pies antes de que una pequeña criatura de un salto fuera del agua. 

El cazador abre sus ojos como platos y lo primero que ve son una fila de diminutos pero afilados dientes, un cuerpo escamoso gris y ojos terriblemente saltones. Logra esquivar la mordida dirigida a su rostro por unos centímetros. La criatura cae de vuelta en el río y se pierde entre las rocas del fondo. Trevor da un salto hacia las rocas de la caída, dejando su espalda al descubierto por un segundo. De nueva cuenta, el tumulto en el agua se hace presente. Siente una mordida asertiva en su parte trasera antes de girar la vista y ver como el pez se aferra a su carne con fuerza.

Logra alcanzar una rama atorada en la caída del agua y con su parte más afilada, traviesa a la criatura, arrojándola hacia la orilla del río. Trevor nada primero hasta llegar a la orilla, luego corre hacia la criatura, casi resbalando con el fango de la parte menos profunda. 

La criatura se retuerce con agonía. Trevor toma una roca particularmente afilada y golpea al pez con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. La criatura sale disparada hasta el pasto, muy lejos de su elemento, y Trevor ahora lleva la ventaja, lleno de furia y adrenalina. Toma una vez más la piedra y golpea en repetidas ocasiones. Los ojos del pez salen de sus cuencas, sus entrañas se vuelven visibles, la sangre se esparce por el césped pero el cazador no se detiene. La cola del pez es la última que deja de moverse y, finalmente, el morocho detiene la masacre.

Respira entrecortado y con sangre en sus manos. Busca su morral de provisiones y saca un puño de sal. Arroja los granos al rio y espera a que la corriente distribuya la sustancia. Si alguna otra criatura de Drácula yacía en el fondo esperando a darle una sorpresa, entonces con eso se reuniría con su señor en algún rincón del infierno. El cauce del río continúa su flujo normal. 

Solo una criatura. 

Suspira con fastidio y se mete al río para enjuagar su cuerpo de la sangre y vísceras del pez, temblando de frío y furia pura. 

Después de unos minutos, la adrenalina desaparece y un dolor punzante en sus glúteos se hace presente. Palpa con su mano derecha la zona de forma tentativa, sólo para descubrir una fila de diminutos dientes que se sienten como espinas en una zona tierna y poco alcanzable.

Maldice con un vocabulario amplio y ferviente. 

* * *

El castaño se detiene detrás de un arbusto frondoso junto a las ropas de Sypha. Trata de cubrir sus privados con el follaje a su alrededor. Abre y cierra la boca en múltiples ocasiones pero su voz no sale. Piensa en la cara de desaprobación de sus ancestros cuando, desde cualquier sitio donde estén, sean testigos de su patética muerte a causa de la mordida de un maldito pez en su trasero. Está a punto de reasignarse a su destino, cuando una voz soprano lo llama con molestia.

“Trevor, sé que estás ahí. Puedo escuchar tu respiración de anciano a punto de infartarse desde aquí.”

“Joder,” murmura entre dientes.

Se pone de pie, procurando que su zona baja permanezca oculta, y suspira con fastidio, llevando una mano hacia su sien. 

“Un pez come hombres…” dice con vergüenza y se detiene unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar su dolencia “uno de esos pequeños cabrones decidió que quería cenar mi trasero. Maté al bastardo, pero sus dientes se quedaron clavados y, bueno… Necesito ayuda para sacarlos.”

El único sonido es el de las criaturas del bosque en la lejanía. Después de incómodos segundos y sentir como sus orejas se calientan de pena, escucha movimiento en el río y al levantar la mirada se encuentra con ella. Sypha, quien sin pudor alguno permanece de pie en la orilla del rio, desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Trevor evade la visión y mira a sus pies con un sonrojo profuso expandiéndose por todo su rostro.

Observa como Sypha toma sus ropas desde el rabillo del ojo y poco después aparece frente a él con su túnica de oradora puesta.

“Recuestate en el césped, Treffy. Necesitaré que estés relajado.”

El cazador muerde el interior de sus mejillas, callando una réplica altamente sexual a las palabras de Sypha. Decide que hacerla enojar y darle acceso a su trasero, no es lo más sabio que puede hacer. En lugar de ello, cubre su región baja con su camisa y deja el resto de sus cosas en el arbusto. Camina unos metros hacia el claro y se recuesta boca abajo, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de la cabeza. Sin embargo, no baja su camisa para revelar sus glúteos. Siente el molesto palpitar de su piel contra la prenda, pero permanece inmóvil. 

La mano de Sypha se dirige a su camisa y baja la prenda en un movimiento fluido. Sus nalgas quedan inmediatamente expuestas a la intemperie y el frío lo hace temblar.

”No te tomaba por pudoroso. Pareces una damisela a punto de desmayarse.”

“Cállate mujer. Estoy tratando de no morir de dolor.”

Sypha ríe sonoramente. El cazador está a punto de reclamar por la humillación hasta que siente sus manos, suaves y todavía húmedas, recorriendo los músculos de su espalda con delicadeza. Trevor se estremece bajo su toque. Sofoca un gemido en su garganta y disfruta el pasar lento sobre su piel. Las palmas de la oradora se detienen a los costados de su cadera antes de separarse.

Siente una brisa gélida en su nuca y, de repente, el primer diente sale en un sólo movimiento. 

“¡Con una mierda!” maldice, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Contiene sus ganas de patalear tal cual infante inmaduro.

“Uno menos, faltan ocho,” anuncia la oradora.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de su familia, Trevor derrama un par de lágrimas.

* * *

Sypha invoca barras de hielo para ayudar a disminuir la hinchazón de su nalga. La zona, al rojo vivo, ha tomado forma de globo palpitante. 

“Tendrás que dormir boca abajo al menos una semana, pero sobrevivirás. Deberías estar agradecido por que el come hombres fuera tan diminuto. No tendrías trasero si hubiera sido de tamaño normal. ”

El cazador escucha como su compañera revuelve cosas en el carruaje, antes de regresar para sentarse a su lado.

“Si, pinches gracias Dios por no permitir que se comieran mis testículos hoy. Amén.”

Sypha le ofrece una almohada para que se recueste con mayor comodidad. Trevor la toma agradecido, liberando la presión de su cuello. La oradora coloca un ungüento de eucalipto en su zona tierna. El cazador tiembla por un momento antes de que el ardor se torne en alivio y una sensación fresca.

“He de admitir que me gustan tus nalgas de bebé, Treffy. Aunque la vista sería más placentera sin ese tumor que tienes ahora mismo.”

El cazador gira su cuerpo lo suficiente para revelar una parte de sus genitales pero sin recargar su peso sobre su área blanda . El esfuerzo vale la pena cuando, un sonrojo tiñé el rostro de Sypha y tiene que pasar saliva pesadamente en medio de su nerviosismo. 

“Tal vez la próxima vez que veas mi trasero sea en otro tipo de situación,” arquea las cejas de forma sugerente, con una sonrisa pícara decorando su rostro.

“Cállate Trevor,” responde Sypha, depositando una nalgada en el área doliente de su compañero. Trevor emite un sonido de conjunción de jabalí herido y gruñido de indignación.

Sypha se tiende a reír con todas sus fuerzas. 


End file.
